


Sweet Surrender

by NidoranDuran



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Collars, Dominance, F/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Submission, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 06:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10156775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: On the losing end of a bet to be the winner’s slave for a month, Pyrrha wasn’t expecting Jaune to decide her body was his prize, but maybe this is the opportunity she’s been waiting for. Anonymous commission.





	

The leather pressing against her neck went just a bit too tight, making Pyrrha wince for a moment as she felt it loosen up a fraction of a second later, Jaune muttering, "This would be easier if you stayed still," as he got it tighter around her neck once more, this time not quite as panic inducingly firm. She groaned, feeling it lock into place, the collar now firm on her body as she shuddered. "There we you. You look great now, and just like someone who's going to spend their next month as a slave. Now, what do you call me for the next month, Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha whimpered as she felt Jaune step back to eye her up and down, and her fingers fretted at her skirt. "M-master," she said, shaky and a bit uncertain, but in no position to really say anything in defiance of it. She had lost plain and simple. Jaune and Nora had gotten in their heads that they could take her and Ren in a fight easily, placed some stakes on the idea of the losers having to be slaves for a whole month to their winning partners. It all seemed so easy to Pyrrha in the heat of the moment, her magnetism-based semblance offering up all the versatility she could have ever needed, but Jaune and Nora had shown up with wooden practice weapons, and the fight had gone poorly. She didn't know what Ren was being subjected to by Nora, but she expected Jaune to be using his new position for the obvious things; chores, dibs on her desserts, probably some additional training.

"Now get on your knees and suck my cock."

Or that.

The words shocked Pyrrha, made her gasp as she looked at him, “What, Ja--master?” She had expected perhaps everything but those words, and she didn't know how to process what she had just been asked to do, shivering as she looked at him with a worried, uneven gaze. A confused noise spilled out of her mouth next as she tried to put it together. “Do you want me to--”

“Was I not clear enough?” Jaune asked. The words fell clumsily off of his tongue, not quite spoken with the hardened confidence they needed, that dominant edge without a care for whether or not his words weren't 'nice' enough. But he made up for the clumsiness with eagerness, excited by the prospect and feeling the twitch of his cock within his pants as he looked at Pyrrha, the statuesque beauty with a collar around her neck, and obliged to obey the command. "Get down on your knees, pull my cock out, and suck on it."

Standing there in surprise and not sure how to process the situation in the least, Pyrrha made a few more confused noises, before her eyes drifted down to his jeans. She let out a nervous gulp and slowly nodded, slowly easing her way down to her knees. Pyrrha couldn't believe Jaune, knowing this wasn't a joke by the fact that he wasn't pulling back and telling her not to by the time her hands reached his pants' zipper. Not that he would have joked about something like this to begin with. For as nervous as he may have been about what he was doing it couldn't compare to how nervous Pyrrha was as she pulled his jeans ope. She didn't question his command or ask if he was joking, didn't even say this may have been a bad idea. She just obeyed.

Being down on her knees was a funny feeling. Pyrrha wasn't sure what to make of it, between her subservient position and the feeling of Jaune's gaze down on her, but she wasn't going to let anything shake her steadiness as she did as she was told to. All the way to taking Jaune's cock out, her eyes widening as she beheld the endowment of her partner, a little surprised by just how large he was. "Master, it's..." Another gulp, and she closed her eyes, letting out a shaky breath and trying to think about the situation she was actually in. "Your cock is so big, master."

"And I didn't ask you to just look at it." Jaune didn't bother hiding his excitement as his dick throbbed in her hand. "You're going to be doing this a lot for the next thirty days, and I don't think you want to start off by disappointing your master. Get to work." A whole month. He couldn't believe his luck.

Pyrrha bit her lip, reminding herself that this was still in some way her chance to get in with Jaune. Maybe she could spend her month in service of the boy she liked charming him into into her arms and helping him realize her feelings for her. There was plenty of time in there for her to be able to show him how she felt through more subtle gestures, and apparently, Jaune had it in his head that her debt would be repaid throughout with sex. A whole month. She couldn't believe her luck.

Her fingers tightened around his cock as she leaned forward and got to work, licking up and down the head of his cock slowly. She needed to take it slow and she knew it, wanting to not get too carried away too quickly with everything she was about to do. Pyrrha needed to take it slow, needed to hold herself back and keep her head on her shoulders as she sank deeper into the ideas bubbling within her. Submission didn't seem so bad when it was with the boy she adored, even if he was acting a little bit off in the process. She didn't care, Purring as she laid some kisses onto his shaft. She could feel it throbbing in her grasp, and knew she was on to something.

Maybe this was an opportunity for Pyrrha. She was suddenly in a weird position, and it wasn't exactly a bad one. Jaune wanted her, and she could spent all this time working up to making sure that he fell for her while also doing her best to keep up her end of the bargain. Making Jaune feel good wasn't exactly a bad thing even under the circumstances, something she was all too happy to accept and work toward as she leaned forward, grasping his cock a bit firmer, hand stroking along it as she got her lips around the tip of his cock, her kisses turning into something a bit more direct, letting an inch or so of dick push into her mouth.

Nothing could stop her now. She doubled down on everything all at once, focused tightly on what she was doing, letting herself almost get carried away as she worked her head forward, getting a good half of his cock into her mouth at once. Pyrrha was in over her head and she knew it, almost painfully aware of the fact that she had to keep herself steady and not risk getting too carried away, but it was hard not to lose track of it when she felt so overwhelmed. With his cock, with the scene, with the way the leather around her throat left her almost painfully aware of what she was doing. Everything about this was just too much for her to process, but rather than let that stop her, she embraced the insanity, intent on letting it carry her away.

Jaune didn't think this was going to work. He looked down at Pyrrha, watching her suck devotedly at his cock with undaunted fervor, throwing herself carelessly into what she was doing with a speed and intensity that almost felt like it was too insane to behold. And yet there Pyrrha was, on her knees and working her head back and forth along his dick. The prettiest girl in school was giving him a blowjob, and all he could think about was what he had done to earn such a lucky position. He didn't understand it in the least, but rather than let that stop or discourage him he rolled with it. If Pyrrha was really this excited to suck his cock he wasn't going to do anything to stop her, embracing everything insane and unfettered about what she was doing.

"You're going to make a good slave," he groaned, his voice finding a bit more footing as he reached a hand down into her hair, gripping it firmly. "But you need to be better at sucking your master's cock if you don't want to be punished. I want to see you really try." A bit of pressure on the back of her head was the push he felt she needed, not enough to actually get carried away or start pushing her further than she could handle, but the suggestion that this wasn't enough and that she had best keep working to pleasure him.

It wasn't a major gesture, but it drove Pyrrha mad with excitement. She moaned, shivering happily as she pressed forward, sucking his cock down a little deeper and feeling the excitement and intensity within her. It was blowing her mind, something about this insane situation hitting the spot in ways it shouldn't have. Between her legs ached something desperate and heated, a wetness that only grew with each roll of her head back and forth. She sucked his cock down deeper, the noises she made growing in volume as her approach grew in confidence. She was getting steadier in what she was doing, getting down and dirty with Jaune's cock and possessed by a confidence that could not be slowed.

It was a crazy thing to think, but it was also exactly what Pyrrha wanted. Back and forth she went, head and hand working in perfect concert to get his meaty cock slick with her spit, making it a fluid motion to work him over. She wanted something steady, but it didn't hold, her technique getting sloppier the wetter she got, the more she felt her own arousal beginning to do her in. She ached for Jaune, but not only for his touch. For his dominance. For the very worst and fiercest he could muster. She felt herself coiling excitedly around a sudden, guiltless need for him to take her. To ravish and ravage her as thoroughly and utterly as she could have ever imagined.

Pyrrha needed Jaune to dominate her.

It was a desperate craving that ruled Pyrrha, controlled her every motion and thought as she pushed against him, burning with such absolute fervor that she couldn't help herself. Pyrrha needed Jaune. Needed him to take her in ways so vulgar and dominant that she wouldn't know how to control herself. She wanted to feel lost and taken, surrendering to everything bestial and crazed that he could offer her. She needed it. Needed it as utterly as she had ever needed anything in her whole life, and Pyrrha knew that she wasn't going to take anything but yes for an answer.

With that in mind, she threw herself into the task at hand desperately, wanting to make absolute certain that Jaune wanted to dominate her. His every groan and tightening of his hand in her hair was her trying to push him further, drive him forward and make him claim her as utterly as she could have mustered. Nothing could have made her happier than that. Slurping and slobbering, moaning as she worshiped Jaune's cock like it was divinity, Pyrrha put herself into the overwhelming work more than she could have ever thought possible, and she was rewarded well for it when he groaned and twisted, hips bucking as he lost himself to the sudden, overwhelming rush of pleasure bearing down upon him. He gave in, hips slamming forward and then pulling back, and Pyrrha gasped as the cum gushed out into her mouth.

Jaune's spunk came so quickly that she had no hope of holding herself together for it, treated to a sudden flush of hot, milky seed pumping right into her mouth, making her twist and shiver as she handled it as best she could, but she was out of her element, hopeless against it all. It filled her mouth, leaking out the corners of her lips even as she swallowed the thick, sticky seed down. There was so much, and as twisted as it was, Pyrrha loved it, pulling back happily and smiling as she let out a few ragged breaths and a needy, "You came so much, master."

Hearing Pyrrha call him 'master' with cum all over her face was the push Jaune needed. He leaned forward quickly, pulling her up to her feet and guiding her to the bed in such a frenzy he forgot to actually explain what was happening. "Did you like sucking my cock?" he asked.

"Oh yes, master, it was so good!" Pyrrha was ready to let this carry her away, shameless in the way she played into it, hamming it up without a care in the world for anything other than getting more. "Your cock is so amazing, and I'm looking forward to serving you for a whole week. I want it so badly!"

Far be it for Jaune to deny his partner in arms such a request, he pulled a pair of handcuffs from the bedside drawer. "It's time to test your discipline," he said sternly, locking her hands in place. "You can break out of these handcuffs easily, but if you do, you'll be punished. Understood?" His voice was sterner now, and the response it drew from Pyrrha's lips was a much more worried and steady one for it.

"Yes, master," she whined, nodding fervidly at the demand. Not when his hands were grabbing at her clothes, pulling them off and stripping her down quickly. It was so fervid, so desperate, and she loved it, moaning and twisting happily against Jaune's touch. She felt suddenly used, utterly taken and swelling with need and excitement. She couldn't control herself, couldn't keep her head straight as he pulled her panties off, the slickness already so embarrassing, and while she expected him to remark on it, Jaune was too desperate himself to care as he grabbed her thighs and forced them wide apart.

Jaune was a beast possessed when he drove his cock into Pyrrha with a single stroke, making her howl in bliss as he claimed her. His hips slammed forward, and he buried his cock into Pyrrha with a desperation and aching that he could hardly believe. His head spun as her tight, needy inner walls clenched around his cock desperately, and his hips were already in motion before he had his wits about him, fucking eagerly into the slick heat of Pyrrha's twat. "So good," he groaned, grabbing hold of her hips and bracing himself for what was to come.

Pyrrha didn't expect to get fucked this hard, didn't expect Jaune to be whipped into such a mad frenzy that he lost control of himself so utterly, but she cried out in amazement as he began to pound her. It was nothing short of savage, and she loved every hot, twisted second of it. There was nothing she craved more than this, slammed down and fucked madly, pounded with such fervor she had no hope of being able to control herself. A convulsing, moaning wreck gladly letting everything that he had in mind come to her, Pyrrha surrendered to Jaune more utterly than she could have ever imagined.

Surrender felt nice to her. Nicer than it should have. Pyrrha prided herself on her strength both physical and emotional, but here, she found bliss in a different way through giving up to Jaune and doing everything he demanded, giving up utterly to him and his appetites. It was insane to think she could enjoy this so much, but she couldn't shake the certainty from within that this was what she needed, what she craved. It was shameful to admit, but she needed more, whining, "Fuck me, master!" as she let him at her, felt him slamming away at her. The bed creaked and the cuffs rattled as she was taken, struggling to hold still as she was so swiftly and mercilessly taken.

Whether or not it felt should have felt good didn't matter to Pyrrha, sinking deeper and more shamelessly into everything twisted and wrong about what she was doing. The heavy, pounding thrill of being used so utterly coursed through her with a ferocity she didn't shy away from, moaning and convulsing in place as the pleasure burned within her hotter than she could have ever imagined. It was a twisted delight that consumed her, and Pyrrha wanted more of it by the second, crying out for Jaune as his cock filled her, as it dominated her. Made her his. Owned her. The more she felt the more she wanted, and she didn't care how twisted it was.

Not when his meaty cock was slamming in and out of her pussy, the fleshy sounds of impact racing louder and faster. "You belong to me," Jaune groaned, hammering forward in a feverish burst of excitement and need. He couldn't control himself, lit up with all the mad, frustrated sensations he couldn't have ever imagined being so absolutely deep into, but he didn't care, pounding away without a care in the world, letting everything turn his way as he took the care-free thrill of going all out on Pyrrha as something to be savoured. He felt almost as good dominating and being in control as Pyrrha did submitting so utterly to him.

"You feel so good inside of me, master, but I want you to cum in me. Please, relieve your tensions with my body. I want to make you feel good, and I want to--oh fuck, master, I'm cumming!" Pyrrha screamed out in bliss, squirming in desperate heat against the mattress as she lost herself utterly to the pleasure, giving herself completely up to everything that came with the sudden orgasm tearing through her. She had never fucked herself to something this good, never brought her as much pleasure as Jaune's cock deep inside of her did. Pyrrha could hardly believe the pleasure washing over her, but she craved it more and more with each second, screaming in bliss as she lost herself to it all washing over her, shameless and desperate as she cried out.

As he thrust inside of Pyrrha's greedy, spasming twat and felt himself overloaded with the bliss, he was unable to control himself, slamming balls deep into her with one last stroke, groaning as he let go. He came deep inside of Pyrrha, his cock erupting with another feverish gush of cum, pumping thick and gooey spunk deep into the needy pussy begging his cock for his seed. It felt so good, and almost drove Pyrrha over the edge again as she felt all the warmth flooding into her, losing herself and crying out as her arms snapped the handcuffs in half.

Pyrrha knew she'd fucked up, but she hadn't known how badly until she found herself flipped over. "I told you not to," Jaune snarled, hand coming down harshly across her ass. She yelped as the searing pain struck her so quickly, her hands grasping at the headboard in a panic, metal rings around her wrists dug in tight. Another strike across her rear made her yell even harder. "I told you that you would be punished for it, didn't I?"

"You did, master," Pyrrha said, breathing heavily and letting out a nervous, strained sound as the third slap across her ass came down. She wasn't expecting this kind of punishment, but on some twisted level even the pain began to sing to her. "And I didn't listen. I deserve this, and I will take my punishment well." Which was easier said than done, as Jaune got fixated by the sight of her ass bouncing from the force of each slap across it, making her hiss and wince as she remained on her stomach, treated to the harshness of being punished while struggling not to get even hornier from the whole thing. She felt like an absolute disaster, but there was nothing she wanted more than to keep this insanity rolling for as long as she could.  
*********************************  
It had been a whole month. For thirty long days, Pyrrha had done everything she could to pleasure Jaune as his slave. While in the end there had been a fair bit of chore delegation and the occasional dessert stealing, almost everything he'd asked of her had been sexual. Not that she had minded in the least, letting him turn her body into his plaything as she served lovingly as the slave that he had wanted her to be. She was as obedient and subservient as he deserved, the perfect slave. She was remarkably proud of herself for her performance, actually.

There hadn't been as many stares as she expected. She wore the collar proudly around her neck, called Jaune 'master' instead of by his given name, and gladly did everything he asked, whether it was a kiss on the cheek or sitting in his lap. But nobody had minded nearly as much as she expected them to, everyone finding her relationship a little bit funny, but not weird enough for anyone to confront Jaune about it or ask Pyrrha if she was seriously doing this. They just let it all happen, which had only emboldened her.

For thirty days, Jaune had been amazed by what he had been treated to, and as the clocks turned to midnight, he sighed. "Well, looks that's the end of it," he said, reaching for the collar and undoing it. "That was pretty fun, but you've finished paying up on the prize. I hope it wasn't too weird for you." He left the collar loose on her shoulders and smiled at her sheepishly, not wanting to say anything about how he wished they could keep it going, but hoping she had enjoyed herself. He just couldn't easily ask as much.

But Pyrrha shook her head, reaching up to her neck and slipping it back on, clasping it around her neck and staring Jaune warmly in the eyes. "What do you want me to do next, master?"


End file.
